


Susurrate

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Oldies [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming, Roughness, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hannibal, wha-"</p><p>Before I could so much as blink, I was smashed into the wall behind me. My head cracked against it, nothing too serious, but it hurt like a bitch. It took me a minute to realize what had happened, and by then it was too late. Hannibal was back, and we were in the kitchen.</p><p>"I've had enough, Will. I'm not playing anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurrate

**Author's Note:**

> An older thing I apparently forgot to post! Different to write in first person POV, but I enjoyed it. For some reason it feels more freeing~
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

"Hannibal, wha-"

Before I could so much as blink, I was smashed into the wall behind me. My head cracked against it, nothing too serious, but it hurt like a bitch. It took me a minute to realize what had happened, and by then it was too late. Hannibal was back, and we were in the kitchen.

"I've had enough, Will. I'm not playing anymore."

I couldn't even look at him, as his face was closer to my neck than anything. His lips were pushed right against my skin, and I shivered, trying to tell myself it had nothing to do with the man's proximity. As I was thinking this, though, Hannibal's hand pushed between my legs and cupped me through my pants, and I couldn't tell if my gasp was of surprise or arousal. Certainly I was shocked, but I had no chance to act on it as I was shoved harder against the wall, the hand beginning to massage almost roughly. This was happening like I'd known it would; I knew he would get tired of the stolen touches and kisses, the 'random' brushing of our hands ...

"W-wait, sto-"

"No. I'm not stopping," and he emphasized this by removing his hand from my heat and pushing my pants down.

The movement was so fluid that I found his big hand encircling me almost instantly. Hannibal's skin was like the fire to my ice, and I felt my breath hitch as he began jerking me off, not stopping as I continued to request in broken whispers and gasps that interrupted my speech. His other hand, meanwhile, was entangled in my hair, not roughly, but I felt his fingers rubbing against my scalp, gripping the strands around it eventually to pull my head back. My latest protest was stolen by the lips pushed against my throat, where Hannibal pressed his mouth impatiently and began sucking on my sweating skin. His hand left my hair and pulled my back away from the wall to get access to my ass, which was bereft of my pants. 

"Oh, Will," Hannibal was overworked with the effort, after having waited so long for this.

I felt I could relate to that, even if I had been the one denying him. I don't know, but maybe I was teasing him just for this to happen. 

My thoughts had fled briefly in my shock, and it was sudden and without warning as one of Hannibal's fingers pressed against my entrance. The reality of the situation hit me like a slap in the face just then, and I shoved the man from my body and struggled to pull my pants back up while staggering towards the door out of the kitchen. I might have been in reach of it when he grabbed my foot, but as I crashed to the ground I wasn't thinking about that. The warmth pressed into my back, his legs straddling me, the hands pushing my hair away from my neck ... I was thinking about that, and how fucking aroused I was.

I suppose I should have recognized the fact that I was frustrated already, but usually when that came around I looked for a pretty woman with enough mind to realize I wanted sex and nothing else. Men were not what I turned to; this was my first time with one. But as it were, I was responding to this as I knew I wouldn't have before. And with Hannibal's persistence, I was nearly helpless. His mouth pressed against my neck again, then the bit of shoulder exposed by my loose shirt, before finding my ear. His tongue dipped into it, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out as my arms were manipulated to my sides.

"You should have just ... Oh fuck," the hardness between Hannibal's legs pushed against the middle of my back, before disappearing when the man got off of me.

My arms were freed, but that wasn't any relief as the other moved aside and clutched my hips. He lifted the lower end of my body, one arm circling my thighs after the other pulled my pants back down. I watched him over my shoulder, not putting much effort into struggling because I knew it was now no use. 

"Just relax, Will, please relax," the whispered words puffed against the flesh puckered around the entrance to my ass in a fast exhalation of breath.

He'd spread me wide, and even if I hadn't been with a man before, I knew what was coming; still, the feeling he provoked, the feeling that whipped through my body as his tongue began edging its way into me, it was overwhelming. I slammed my head against the floor, gasping and shuddering, trying to pull myself away by clutching the tiles with my sticky hands. I strained against the grip around my lower body, but it was no use. I went limp as Hannibal began poking and prodding sensuously at my testicles, one finger remaining to rub against my perineum. I wondered how far he would take this in a split second, before biting into the skin of my arm to keep my cries in.

An eternity of gasps, quivering on the floor, half in his grip, passed. Hannibal's mouth finally left me, his hands moved away from my sensitive parts, and he dropped my body onto the cold surface beneath us. There was the sound of a zipper, then cloth raking against flesh. Minutes later, Hannibal's naked skin was set upon mine, and his dick, hard, throbbing, nudged the area his tongue had just left. I couldn't believe that he planned to take me on the floor in the kitchen, of all places. But apparently he was planning to do just that.

"That's good. Stay like this for me. It won't hurt for long, I promise," the sound of him spitting, his dick lifting away from my body ...

"Fuck."

I felt the engorged head of Hannibal's warmth slip into me with an obscene pop. It happened too suddenly I was unprepared for the pain, which was sharp and stinging but not as horrible as I had been expecting. I moaned as loud as I dared to as Hannibal filled me slowly, working me open inexorably. He didn't start moving until I had relaxed my muscles as he'd instructed, and then the thrusts he set were slow but firm. A hand once again cupped my arousal, but I couldn't tell the difference. The impending arrival of my orgasm had swiped any comprehension from my mind, and the only thing I could do was moan, shake, and gasp.

Hannibal's cry drowned my own out as we both ejaculated, him into the deepest part of my body and me on the tiled floor. He collapsed against my back, breathing as heavily as me, still within me. I gathered my bearings enough to push him off of me once my body began feeling numb, and he slowly pulled out of me and stood up on shaky legs, staring down at me with a contented demeanour. He helped me clean up, not saying any more than I did, and left me alone in the kitchen. As I had been doing before, I leaned against the counter, silently reflecting.

The next day Hannibal acted as if nothing had happened.


End file.
